


Strict Inspection

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: Guzma and Nanu try out something new to spice up their sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to /guz/, keep up the good /guz/ling

“I’ve got reasons to believe that you’re trying to smuggle an Alolan Persian out of the region.”

Guzma had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh as he stared right back at the deadpan man. “Really? Can you prove your claim, _officer_?” he sneered, practically spitting out the last word.

Nanu gave the folded magazine in his hand a quick read over before tossing it aside. He cleared his throat, standing with his legs spread and fists resting on his waist. The pose looked stiff and unnatural on the man. “…I believe I’ll be able to present you with the evidence very soon.”

“Oh, really? Are you gonna pull it out of your ass, old man?”

The Kahuna’s expression didn’t even flicker. “Not mine, actually. Out of _yours_.”

“…” Guzma opened his mouth, only to close it again, his mind unable to grasp the words for a proper comeback. Nanu’s reply had taken him by surprise; _why didn’t he think about that first_? “How’re you gonna do that, huh? I ain’t going anywhere, officer.”

Nanu stared at the man sitting on his couch, slowly raking his red eyes over Guzma’s tall figure. “You don’t need to go anywhere. You can stay on the couch, just get on your hands and knees.”

“Uh,” Guzma blinked, glancing at his limbs and the couch, trying to calculate whether he was going to fit properly. “Alright,” he shuffled around, the couch under him creaking at the change of the position. “Is this okay with you, officer?” he asked over his shoulder, now on all fours on the Kahuna’s couch, presenting his ass to him. Nanu’s hand shot out, giving the bottom a loud and hard smack, earning a surprised yell from the surprised man. “What the fuck, are ya even allowed to do that?” Guzma hissed at the man with the crooked smirk.

“My town, my rules,” he shrugged, pulling down Guzma’s pants, giving him a full view of the other man’s fine, toned legs and his equally firm ass, shaped by countless hours of exercise and squatting. 

“…” the officer couldn’t help but give Guzma’s bare ass a firm squeeze. Guzma couldn’t particularly read what Nanu’s expression was trying to convey. The smirk grazing his lips was a light one, but the look in his eyes was questioning, with a bit of… disappointment? 

“It’s not illegal to go out without any underwear,” Guzma shrugged, turning his head back, neck popping from looking over his shoulder for so long. “Get on with it, I haven’t got all day, old man.”

A satisfied, smug smile was tugging at the corners of Guzma’s lips when he heard the sound of the latex glove snapping into place, followed by the pop of a cap. They were finally getting somewhere. He stiffened a little when Nanu’s cold hand landed on his ass, spreading him to lazily circle his entrance with a gloved, well-lubed thumb. “You think I actually have a Poke Ball shoved up my ass, huh?”

Nanu continued rubbing at him, this time pressing a slicked up index finger against his tight hole. “…Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve found one in someone’s ass.”

Guzma was silent for a moment. “Do you mean for real _real_ , or- oh-!” the man grit his teeth at the tip of a finger suddenly shoving itself inside, his tight muscles clamping down on it. “Fuck, a warning would’ve been nice…!” the Skull boss hissed.

“You’re too tight, you know,” Nanu had no choice but to flick open the cap of the tube with his free hand, squeezing a liberal amount of the lube out. Guzma shivered at the cold sensation of the substance hitting his ass, dripping down to his hole. Nanu casually tossed the tube over his shoulder, hearing it hit his trash can with a loud thunk. Guzma was impressed for a moment.

“It’s been a while since the last time, old man. Besides, you like it when I’m t- ngh-!” Nanu shoved the rest of the digit inside with the help of the lube, turning it slowly, forcing his insides to adapt to it.

“This is the first time we’ve met,” the officer punctuated his sentence with a quick thrust of a finger.

“What’re you talking a- oh yeah, first time,” Guzma nodded, biting his lip. “First time, got it.”

“Good boy,” Nanu’s voice was low; Guzma couldn’t help but tighten at hearing it. “…You got even tighter just now. I’ll fix that.”

His finger settled onto an even pace, spreading more of the lube around Guzma’s hot insides to slicken it up, to help Nanu with loosening up the delinquent. He prodded as far as he could, digit inserted up to the knuckle, the tip of the index pressing against something interesting that drew a quiet moan from Guzma. “Y-You know this is a cavity search, not a prostate exam, right?” Guzma glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Nanu’s dull ones. The officer’s free hand clenched into a lazy thumbs up as a sign of acknowledging what he had said. His face was as neutral as ever.

“…Continue,” Guzma sighed, turning his head back, scrunching his nose at the sensation of a second finger prodding in, attempting to join its twin. _Fuck_ , this is what he gets for not fingering himself in his free time.

“I’m not feeling anything yet, but a further search is required,” Nanu pulled away to thrust both of the fingers in at the same time, slowly getting to part them with each rocking motion. The Kahuna minded his own business (in Guzma’s ass), not bothering to talk to the other man. His reactions were interesting enough; he leaned over to see the man’s forehead pressing against the cushions, eyes closed tight with sweat dripping down his face. He smirked when he managed to force a loud, satisfying moan out of the younger man with a particularly harsh thrust against his prostate. Cute.

His ‘boy’ was still quite tight, but he was more loose compared to how he was when they started. He decided that it was enough. “Well, well. Looks like I have to insert a larger instrument for a final check up,” Nanu’s voice was monotone, his words lacking inflection. It was like he’d read the sentence somewhere, but without instructions on how to present it.

He didn’t need much preparation himself; watching the other man’s reactions had been enough to help his dick harden. Nanu withdrew his fingers, and Guzma couldn’t help but give a low whine at the empty feeling. The officer yanked his glove off, paused, and then walked over to the trash can to deposit the glove in it and pick up the lube again. Shouldn’t have tossed it away. He joined Guzma again, pants undone, dick out and properly lubricated. When he grabbed Guzma by his well-toned hips, he could feel his eyes on him again, watching his every move. The Skull boss couldn’t see the officer’s dick, but he could feel it press against the hole.

Guzma was desperate to feel it all in, but he couldn’t keep his sarcasm inside. “Yeah, sure, stick your dick in my anal canal, that’ll help find the smuggled goods,” he grinned.

Any other man could’ve felt their dick soften at those words, but not Nanu. He’d heard much worse, he’d seen much worse. It was nothing compared to everything else he’d experienced. Nanu pressed forward, the tip popping in with ease, followed by the rest of his hard, throbbing length sliding in. “Hey, officer, I think you forgot the glove for th-“ Guzma was silenced by a particularly harsh thrust forcing him to accept all of Nanu’s cock. His arms gave out under him at the rush of sensation following the sudden, fulfilling penetration. _Fuck_ , he should be yelling at the old man, but… 

“Not bad,” he chuckled, head smushed against the cushions, slowly hoisting himself up onto his elbows. The look on Nanu’s face was absolutely priceless. The Kahuna was biting his lip, his brow peppered with sweat, eyes half-lidded at the wonderful feeling of Guzma’s hot, tight insides clamping down onto him. Guzma didn’t need words to urge him on; he simply pushed against him, hard. Nanu’s fingers dug deeper into his hips.

“You’re not gonna find a thing if you stay still. Do I need to help you do your job?” the Skull boss asked, his grin wide, but Nanu couldn’t see it. The officer pulled out until just the tip remained in, and immediately thrust back all the way to the base. “Th-that’s the spirit…!”

His pace wasn’t a fixated one; he switched between harsh shoves, slow pushes and moderate slides. Guzma couldn’t help but let his moans escape without bothering to stifle them. Nanu was doing a great - well, _good_ \- an alright job. He certainly knew how to work those hips, what angle to thrust in to hit the spot that made him feel even better. So why not let him know that through his noises?

“…” Nanu slid a hand under Guzma to grasp his already hard erection between the harsh thrusts. He almost forgot all about it. What a bad mistake. After all, he couldn’t allow a single drop of cum to stain the couch; that’s where his _Meowths_ liked to rest. That’s where _he_ slept. Guzma bucked into his hand, thrusting into that closed fist. “H-Harder…” he mumbled, already feeling the beginnings of his climax coiling up inside.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Guzma couldn’t see it, but he could hear the smirk in Nanu’s voice.

He grit his teeth. “Harder, daddy!”

Nanu paused for a moment. “Couldn’t catch that, either. Again?”

“…Harder, _sir_.”

He was rewarded with a rough thrust against his prostate, drawing a loud moan from him, pre-cum starting to slip out between Nanu’s fingers. The Kahuna was fast to close his fist around the tip. _Fuck_. Guzma was a big man. A big man with the tendency to leak out copious amounts of pre-cum, and those were bad news for his couch if he was to let a single drop slip by. So he did the logical thing; he paused. He paused his thrusts to lick his pre-cum stained hand clean, his nose wrinkling at the unpleasant taste (the man’s had too many mugs of Tapu Cocoa). He resumed his thrusting before Guzma could ask what he was doing, hand slipping back to its place between Guzma’s legs. Next time, they’d have to fuck on the other couch.

He’d have to try to wrap this up, and quick. Nanu started to roughly shove himself inside on each thrust, hips rolling against the younger man. It didn’t take too many thrusts before he felt Guzma starting to tighten around him, in an almost unbearable way. “S-Shit. Old man, I think ‘m close,” Guzma moaned, his moves getting unsteady, knees wobbling from the impending orgasm. Without a warning, Nanu pulled out, turning the giant man around by force. Guzma opened his mouth, about to say something, but he was cut off by Nanu capturing his lips in a fierce kiss, cock pushing back into the tight heat. “Hmph-!” the Skull boss couldn’t speak; Nanu was practically stealing his breath every time they crashed their mouths together. He was so, so close, and it only took Nanu a quick pump of his cock to trigger his orgasm. The gigantic Bug-type specialist arched his back in a majestic curve, splattering his own stomach with his come, loud moan muffled by Nanu’s mouth. Like Team Skull emptied people’s pockets from Pokemon, his insides were crushing down hard against Nanu’s cock, urging him to empty himself into Guzma.

“H-Heh, couldn’t find a thing, so here’s some compensation…!” he smirked, the contracting muscles of the Skull boss finally forcing him to come. He couldn’t really move between each spurt of his throbbing cock; Guzma’s insides were greedily milking him dry, accepting all he had to give. That was alright with Nanu; it was less work for him, anyway. Once had had no more to give, he slumped against Guzma, barely registering it when the giant man wrapped his legs around his back, keeping his softening cock inside. The Skull boss’ cum was sticking onto his stomach too, but he was too tired to wipe it away. They were breathing hard, chests heaving to take long breaths until they felt more steady.

Guzma was first to speak.

“That was, uh…” he licked his lips, “…that was bad. The fucking, that was good. But the roleplay, I did great, but your part didn’t work out at all. Who smuggles Persians out of the region in their _ass_?

“Would you have wanted me to search you for Dugtrio whiskers?”

“You know what, forget that I asked,” Guzma reached out to grab the lifestyle magazine from the table, eyeing up the two-page spread titled ’30 Ideas for Sexual Roleplay’.

“This ‘Smuggler and Cop’ play sucked. Ya wanna pick something for next time?”

Nanu lazily turned his head to eye up the page Guzma was showing to him. “Golfer and cadd-“

“ _Next one_ ,” Guzma interrupted.

“Experienced cop and rookie?”

Guzma considered the option for a while. “Yeah, sure,” he shrugged.

Hopefully their future roleplay wouldn’t involve any Persian smuggling.


End file.
